Beauty From My Dream
by LoneAngel666
Summary: The captain dreamed the same thing he had last night and the night after that, and the night after that. It was strange but the man didn't complain. He could never get tired of looking at her; seeing her long chocolate brown hair, hazel green eyes, her smooth white skin and thin red lips. What happens when Killian Jones meets the beauty from his dreams in Storybrook.


AN: My very first OUAT fic! YAY! So I wrote for a dear friend of mine. She's a real big RedHook fan and had this idea for a fanfic. I wrote it for her as a very late Christmas present. Hope you enjoy. Oh and please inform me of any embarrassing mistakes I've made. Thank you.

Beauty From My Dreams

The night was as dark as always, the cool breeze from the south drifted through the open ocean. The bright light of the full moon flashed down at the sea catching the old ship in its shining light. The water beneath it was calm only slightly rocking the old wooden ship. On the deck only two men could be seen, marching from one end to the other. Everything was silent only the wind could be heard passing through the small open windows of the many cots of the ship.

Inside, in the largest cot slept the all mighty and fearless Captain Hook. He stirred in his sleep, turning from one side to the other, groaning occasionally as he lay on a sore spot. He had fought he brave boy named Peter Pan that morning and unfortunately had ended up in the cold waters again. Now resting for the rest of the night the captain dreamed the same thing he had last night and the night after that, and the night after that. It was strange but the man didn't complain. He could never get tired of looking at her; seeing her long chocolate brown hair, hazel green eyes, her smooth white skin and thin red lips. She appeared in his dream always. Actually, in a way she was his dreams. Her life passed through his eyes in the cold lonely nights.

As the nights went by he learned more and more about this mysterious beauty. He saw her smile and laugh, he saw her cry and yell, he saw her in love and alone. At one point in his dreams everything around her had changed, the snowy forest were replaced by clear, gray land, the tall rich trees by small gardens and strange buildings and her long beautiful dress was replaced by a short tank top and very short red skirt. Now the captain didn't complain about the change although it was a little strange. Finally a moment came in his dream, which he learned after a while, meant that he was about to wake up. He dreaded that moment with all his heart because it always horrified him and made him stutter.

First the full moon appeared and everything went dark, mist filled the ground and coldness wrapped its sharp claws into his skin. The howl came at that moment, loud and fierce, echoing through his ears, making his body freeze. Then she would be standing with her back to him looking up at the moon. He would call out to her, he always did, he never knew why, but he did. Somehow he knew danger was coming. A howl would echo through the dark lands and she would slowly turn her head back and look at him.

Suddenly gold would flow into her green eyes, and sharp claws would grow from her elegant fingers, a blanket of dark brow fur would envelope her entire body and suddenly she would be sprinting right towards him. He could never move in that moment, again he never knew why. When the sharp teeth and claws sink into his skin, pain would wake him up, making him dart from the bed. Every night it happened and every night after his dream Killian would lie in his bed and think about the mysterious beauty.

This night it was no different, he was dreaming about her again but just before the moon showed its pale face a loud bang woke the captain up. The whole ship rocked violently, and the pirate cursed under his breath, getting up from the bed. Another bang came, making the ship rock even more. Hook lost his balance and almost fell flat on his face but managed to steady himself just in time. He ran to the small window and opened it.

A small slender figure flew through the sky, and around his ship, loud laughter echoed through the night.

- Damn, doesn't that boy ever sleep? – The captain signed running his hand across his eyes, too tire to go after the energy filled lad.

Hook closed his eyes and the image of the mysterious beauty, changing into the terrifying beast flashed before his eyes. The man groaned throwing himself on the large bed.

- Oh, what are you doing to me, love? – He signed thinking about the woman and wondering if she existed somewhere in the strange wide lands.

Present day

Finally Hook and Cora had reached Storybrooke, and they couldn't be happier. Killian was overjoyed that he could finally get his revenge on Rumplestiltskin, the man who had ruined his life and taken away his love. He couldn't wait to slice his throat, or maybe he would drive his blade into his heart, or he could tie him to something really heavy and drop him in the ocean. Oh, so many possibilities, the captain though grinning. They reached the dock and got off the ship. Cora turned to the ship and purple magic flowed through her fingers making the ship disappear.

- Hey, what did you do to my ship! – He barked at the woman beside him.

- Calm down, Killian I just hid it from unfriendly eyes. – Cora explained calmly.

The man nodded and turned around taking in his surroundings, it looked strangely familiar for some reason. Not giving it any more thought Hook started walking towards the town. The witch's hand stopped him.

- What do you think you're doing?

- I helped you get to Storybrooke that was our deal. Now our ways can part. You can go cuddle with your daughter or whatever and I can go and kill my crocodile. – Hook smirked pulling out of her grasp and starting to walk again. Mist wrapped around his limps freezing him in place.

- You know I'm getting real tired of this. – He breathed annoyed.

- I can't let you go out into the town and ruin everything for me. Emma and Snow are there and the minute they lay eyes on you, they will know I'm hear and everything will fall apart. – The woman explained a bit angry.

- I won't let them see me. – The man replayed.

- You think your appearance won't strike the locals as strange? Get rid of the leather coat, sword and rifle, put something normal on, and stay in the shadows. I won't stop you from searching for your crocodile. – Cora smiled, swinging her hand across the pirate's face. The magic around him sank into his clothes changing them. His leather coat turned into long cotton, black one, his pants changing into dark blue jeans, his shirt turning into a clean dark red one with log sleeves, his boots turning into slender black shoes, and his sword disappeared from his belt along with his guns.

Killian looked down at himself before frowning, his brows coming together in a displeased way.

- No. And I want my guns and sword. – He said shaking his head. The witch gave him one gun, which he tucked in his coat.

- You look lovely now run along and don't kill your pray in public. – Cora smiled sweetly waving him off. The pirate huffed turning on his heels and walking away while mumbling under his breath.

- "Put something normal on. Don't kill in public." – He mocked angrily. – Damn woman. And this is what she calls normal? I look like a bloody idiot.

Even though he protested while he walked, he still obeyed her words. He stayed in the shadows, not attracting attention. He searched the town quietly until he spotted him.

Hook hid in a small street between two buildings and held his breath.

A few meters away from him was Rumplestiltskin walking down the street across from him, looking very human, with a beautiful maiden under his arm.

The young woman was grinning happily, waving her hands in front of her, explaining something. She was very excited about it, it seemed. And Rumplestiltskin was looking at her with a warm smile on his face, listening and taking in every word which came out of her mouth. They were…in one simple word, very much…in love.

Hook honestly couldn't believe his eyes. How could such a beautiful maiden fall in love with a beast like him? How could anyone fall in love with a beast like that? Anger boiled in the pirate's heart. Rumplestiltskin was happy and in love and he was not. Hook gritted his teeth taking out his gun. He pointed it at Rumplestiltskin's head, but then he hesitated considering something. Maybe he should kill his love that way the beast would suffer as much as him. His gun was now on the girl. Before he could pull the trigger something caught his eye. Hook turned his head and his heart stopped. Walking down the street towards the couple was…it was the beauty from his dreams. Killian's breath caught in his throat, his body staggering back a little.

- Impossible. – He croaked watching with wide eyes as the two women hugged each other and started talking.

She couldn't be here! She couldn't! She was in his dreams, she wasn't real! The man kept repeating over and over in his head.

And yet there she was, with her long dark chocolate hair, and sooth elegant features, with her pale skin and beautiful smile. She was wearing tight black leather pants, with a red shirt and small black hat.

Hook blinked a few times and when she didn't disappear he breathed out.

- She's real. – He signed as his lips curved slightly at their ends.

Killian took a few steps back, hiding in the shadows. He didn't dare come out now or try to kills Rumplestiltskin and his maiden. Yes, he had decided to kill them both, first the maiden then the beast. He watched as the three talked a little more before they headed down the street together. Silently Killian followed them never taking his eyes of the beauty from his dreams.

All three went into a small diner called "Granny's" and sat down on one of the tables. Hook had gone to the other side of the street and watched the trio from afar. He stayed there hidden behind a tree just taking in her appearance.

- She's even more beautiful in person. – He signed, smiling as he saw her laugh. After a while Rumplestiltskin and his maiden left the diner and started heading down the street.

Now was his chance, he thought. He just had to follow them.

But then his eyes drifted back to the dinner, and he watched as the maiden from his dreams started collecting all the dishes from the table. The captain looked back at the couple, cuddled together and then at his maiden. A small short battle was fought in his head before he cursed and went after his crocodile, looking back to the dinner every few minutes 'till it disappeared from his sight. The sun was setting when his enemy reached a big pink house. Hook stayed back while the couple went inside. He looked around and went to the front door. He grabbed the handle and pulled – locked. Killian cursed under his breath as he pulled at the door again. Then he considered something before going around the house. The captain smiled when he saw there was a backdoor. He grabbed the handle and slowly pulled the door open.

- Shut up. – He hissed when the door creaked.

The minute Killian stepped into the house dark purple smoke flew out of the walls knocking him to the ground and before he could even try to get up he disappeared from the room. The dark purple smoke materialized above a river and the next minute Captain Hook was being dropped in the cold waters.

When Hook finally managed to pull himself out of the water the skies were dark and filled with stars. The pirate looked around and saw a bridge near him. He coughed and shivered as cool wind blew in his face.

- This is gonna be harder than I thought. – He said to himself. His whole body ached and he had several bruises all over. Killian signed and slowly started making his way back to the town.

When he finally got there the streets were empty and the dim street lights colored everything in orange. He went to the diner again and saw her in the window cleaning the tables. He was considering whether he should go to her when he heard a loud click right beside him.

- Who are you? Where did you come from? – Hook snapped his head towards the voice and his eyes widened.

There was an old lady with a **very** big rifle pointed at him. He had to think fast. What should he do? He could pull out his gun and shot her, no problem **but **he wasn't supposed to attract attention. Suddenly his mind clicked and one of his hands shot up in the air, in surrender, he hid his hooked hand behind his back.

- D…Don't shoot! – He said panicked. The old lady looked him over and took a step closer now lowering her weapon.

- Please…I…I don't…I'm very confused right now but please…don't shoot me! – He whined taking a few steps back, his body visibly shaking.

The old lady looked him over, he was young, dripping wet, shivering and very scared.

- How did you get here? – She asked in a serious tone, because no one comes here.

- I…I got lost in the woods. I…I don't really know where I am. – He stuttered.

- Why are you wet?

- I feel into the river, nearby. It was dark and I am a bit clumsy. – He gave a nervous laugh trying to lighten the mood but the woman didn't budge.

- I am sorry for intruding. I'll leave if I'm bothering. – The young man said slowly wrapping his hands around himself and took a few steps back heading towards the woods again.

Guild washed over the old lady and she yelled back.

- Wait!

Hook smirked before turning to the old woman the kicked-puppy look back on his face.

- You better come in the diner and dry of, you're gonna freeze to death here.

- Thank you. – He said and gave a small innocent smile.

Sometimes it disturbed him how good of a liar he was. As they walked towards the diner Hook took the time to get the hook of his hand and put it in his coat pocket. No need to attract attention.

They went into the diner and the old lady told him to sit somewhere while she brought some towels. He quickly passed by the few people who were still in the diner and sat in the end. The beauty from his dreams wasn't there and he silently cursed himself.

Killian sat down, letting his body relax but unfortunately what came wasn't peace but pain and he groaned burying his face in his hand and leaning down.

- Are you okay, honey? – The old woman's voice rang into his ears and he groaned again shaking his head. She draped a towel over his back and leaned closer. When she was blood trickle down his face she gasped.

- You're bleeding!

Hook raised his head a little and felt the hot liquid slide down his face. He touched his head, where it hurt the most and hissed.

- Yeah, I guess I am. – He breathed actually too tired to care. His head was ringing and aching, his body hurt, it was awful.

- Stay here I'll get some bandages. – The old woman said and went into a room yelling.

- Ruby! Ruby, go and look after him, I don't want him passing out on my floor!

- Nice lady. – He said to himself, chuckling.

- Yeah she is, most of the time. – A smooth female voice said right in front of him. Hooks eyes widened and his head shoot up.

The beauty from his dreams was standing right in front of him, in red and black with a smile on her face looking down at him. He wanted to say something, he really did but his mouth wasn't working! He kept looking at her with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, and she smiled. A small white towel was draped over his wet head.

- You okay? – She asked crouching down to his eyes level.

He managed to nod and the maiden started drying his hair off very carefully, knowing he had a wound on his head.

- What happened to you? – She asked with a sympatric expression.

- I…I fell in a river. – He said finally coming back to reality.

- What were you doing in the woods? – She asked again.

- I was looking for someone. – He answered now really planning to go into it.

That's when the maiden pulled the towel off his head and pressed it to his wound. He let out a quiet hiss and the girl apologized. She looked at his hidden hand and nodded towards it.

- Is your hand injured? – She asked and Hook shook his head showing her his chopped off hand. The maiden gasped covering her mouth.

- I'm sorry! – She quickly said looking away from the hand.

- It's quite alright, lass. – He smiled looking down at his hand. – Just an unfortunate accident a while back.

- I'm sorry. – She said again looking sad.

- No need for apologies, love. – The man smiled looking at her.

- Are you from around here? – She asked suddenly, cocking her head to the side, trying to change the subject.

- No.

- 'Cause you look very familiar. – She kept going. – Are you sure?

- I'm as sure as I am about your curiosity, lass. – He smirked when he saw her blush.

- Sorry. If you have a concussion it's better to keep you focused. – She stated

- Don't worry, love, I don't mind. – He smiled looking into her hazel green eyes. When she saw him looking at her the blush on her cheeks deepened.

- Where are my manners, we haven't been formally introduced. – He said all of a sudden, taking her free hand into his and kissing it. – Killian Jones, at your service. – He flashed his most charming smile and bowed his head slightly. The girl giggled and bit her lip.

- Ruby. – She said.

- Lovely name. – He said and she smiled.

- Thank you.

All of a sudden Hook sneezed startling both himself and Ruby. He covered his face embarrassed.

- My apologies.

- It's alright but you know it might be better if you take off your clothes. – She stated not really thinking her words over. The captain looked at her with wide eyes and then smirked.

- Well, that's straight and to the point.

Ruby's eyes widened in realization and went hot red in seconds.

- I…I didn't mean…I mean, I wasn't…I…- She started to stutter clearly embarrassed.

- Calm down, love. – He said squeezing her hand, which was still in his. – I'm just teasing you.

Ruby laughed shaking her head, a bit more relaxed.

- Sorry, sorry it took so long, but the bandages were in a very high drawer. – The old woman said coming towards them. Ruby immediately pulled her hand away and turned to her granny.

- Are you alright, young man? – She asked and Killian nodded looking up at the old lady.

- Now let me take care of that. – She put a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a few bandages on the table and grabbed the man's head steadying him. He hissed and groaned as she worked on his wound but never moved.

- Is he okay, granny? – Ruby asked looking at her grandmother.

Hook felt a bit embarrassed and guilty thinking back at the moment he met the old woman. If he hadn't been so tired he would have shot Ruby's grandmother.

- He's going to need a few stitches. – The old woman said looking his head over. – We may have to take him to the hospital. – Killian frowned at that.

What the bloody hell was a "Hospital"? He thought and cleared his throat.

- What? – He asked.

- You need to get checked over by a doctor. – The old lady explained.

Oh, that was something Killian knew about and he quickly shook his head.

- I don't think that will be necessary. Actually it doesn't hurt that much. – He quickly argued.

- But what if you have a concussion? – Ruby turned to him worried. – You need to get checked out.

- I'm perfectly fine. – Hook said getting to his feet to prove a point.

Unfortunately the minute his legs took on his weight they gave out. Ruby immediately wrapped her hands around him, keeping him upright.

- Well, you're quite strong for a lady. – He commented as his world began to spin. He groaned and tipped to one side.

- Yeah, you're perfectly fine. – Ruby repeated his words sarcastically and Killian laughed.

- Come on let's get you to a hospital. – Granny offered looking at the pair.

- No, no. – He argued trying to pull away. – I'm not found of doctors and it's very late. There is no need.

- You know granny he's right. It is late and if he stays any longer in these wet clothes, things might get worst. – Ruby commented and the pirate nodded quickly beside her.

- Listen to your lass, milady. – He slurred dipping to one side again before suddenly sneezing.

The old woman looked around and considering things, and looked at her watched before nodding.

- Alright fine. But you're coming with us to the inn. – The old woman said and the man grinned bowing slightly, which resulted in almost dipping forward falling to the floor.

Ruby adjusted her grip on him. She tossed one of his hands around her shoulder; one of her hands went around his waist and the other grabbed his hand.

- I can walk on my own, love. – He stated.

- No, you can't and don't make me prove it by letting you go and watching you fall on your face. – She stated as she led him out of the diner.

- That's a good excuse for grabbing me. – He announced as they dizzily went down the street, Ruby's granny right behind them. The girl chuckled.

After a while they made their way to the inn. Granny grabbed a set of keys and they went up the stairs. The trio went into an empty room and Ruby helped Hook sit down on the bed.

- I'll go get him some dry clothes. – The old lady said and disappeared from the room.

The girl looked at Killian nervously as she stepped closer.

- Want some help? – She asked trying to hide her blush. He smiled up at her and nodded.

First was his black coat which was tree times heavier because of all the water it had soaked, next were his shoes, and his shirt. Ruby had turned as red as his shirt while she helped him out of it. But Hook didn't mind at all actually he was smirking the whole time not taking his eyes off her.

Ruby's eyes fell on his soaked jeans and her face burned red. Luckily that's when her Granny burst in the room. She stopped and looked at the scene. Her granddaughter was holding the now shirtless man's shirt in her hands, her face burning red. The old woman tossed him a few dry and clean clothes and led her granddaughter out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hook chuckled shaking his head before slowly starting changing his clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Ruby stirred in her sleep more than usual, waking up ever few hours and looking out her window. Tomorrow was a full moon, it was normal for her to be a little giddy. She turned to one side, hugging her pillow and after a few minutes turned to the other. Something was bothering her too, she just couldn't think what. It wasn't the full moon, even though it did make her a little more emotional. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Killian came to mind and she smile, think about her strange knew friend. There was something different about him and yet something very familiar, she just couldn't put her ginger on it. Ruby didn't remember falling asleep but all of a sudden she was dreaming.

She dreamed of that handsome pirate again in Fairytale land, with the dark hair, wide smile and hook. He was fighting as always. Ruby had been dreaming about this mysterious pirate for a while now, she felt like she knew everything about him. She had seen him gathering up his crew, she had seen him finding love in a strong woman; she had seen him in pain and filled with anger when his love dies in his hands, and she had seen him shake hands with an evil witch, who promised him revenge. As she watched the mysterious man's life pass through her eyes she noticed something. The way he acted and his appearance looked familiar. Ruby gazed into his dark eyes and realization hit her, jolting her out of her sleep.

The girl looked around panicked and very confused, because it wasn't making sense at all. Killian was the pirate she always dreamed about how had she not recognized him, when she saw him? But why was she dreaming about him? Nothing made sense at all at that moment and Ruby buried her face in the soft billow growling in frustration. Suddenly she turned around and faced the ceiling.

- It's the moon. – She told herself out loud. It's just the moon making her feel strange and giving her weird dreams.

The girl bit her lip and looked towards the window, the moon light creped itself into her room. As the night went on Ruby drifted away, dreaming about her pirate again.

The next morning Ruby found herself in front of Killian's room shifting nervously from one foot to the other. She lifted her hand to knock but then something stopped her.

- What if he was still sleeping? – She asked herself, pulling her hand away.

If she knocked she might wake him up. If she just went in...well, she couldn't just go in. Could she?

After a few more minutes Ruby decided that she would just sneak a peak in side, just to make sure he was still breathing. She took a deep breath and cracked the door open.

He was draped over the bed, shirtless, the bed sheet covering him from the waist down, long feet sticking out from the sheet. Ruby felt her cheeks turn hotter as she stepped inside. She stood by his bed and examined him. He looked exactly like the pirate from her dreams, with the dark hair, the strong features, the perfectly shaped jaw, and the well formed body. He **was** the handsome pirate from her dreams, Ruby concluded. The only different thing was his clothes. Speaking of clothes Ruby saw the clothes granny had given him on the ground by the bed. He hadn't put them on. She turned around and saw his clothes were draped over a few chairs drying. The girl's brow frowned. She looked at the clothes again, then at the man and it clicked. Ruby's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

He was naked. The girl stepped back and covered her mouth her face turning ruby red.

- YOU'RE NAKED UNDER THERE! – She suddenly blurred out startling the man awake.

She slapped her hands over her mouth and backed away towards the door. Killian looked around confused, still half asleep and yawned. His half open eyes met hers and he grinned.

- Well, good morning, love!

- You…you're…um…naked. – Ruby said looking everywhere but him. Hook looked down confused and then propped himself on his elbows.

- So?

- SO…why are you naked? – Ruby asked looking up at the ceiling.

- I like to sleep naked. – He answered casually. Ruby shifted in her place nervously and bit her lip.

- Am I making you feel uncomfortable, love? – He asked but the amusement in his voice was clear and the smile on his face showed how much he enjoyed watching her so nervous. Ruby looked down and shook her head.

- No…no…- She said under her breath.

- Am I not tempting you? – He purred with a wide grin on his face. Ruby turned even redder.

- I'm not that easy. – She said.

- Well, I do love a challenge. – He smirked leaning closer.

- I just wanted to check on you, see if you're still breathing. – She stated and turned to the door. Before he could say anything she was out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Killian had decided that if he wanted his revenge he would have to pick a quiet and isolated place to do it, so he spend almost the whole day tracking Rumplestiltskin and his lady. When it started getting dark the couple went out of the house and headed to the exit road. The pirate followed until they reached a sign which said "You are now leaving Storybrook". There was a thin orange line across the road. Rumplestiltskin and his lady were standing right in front of the line talking.

- Now or never. – Killian said and quietly came out of one of the trees he had been hiding behind.

The pair hadn't noticed him. He lifted his gun and pointed it at the couple but just before he pulled the trigger something stopped him. The pale moon rose into the starry sky, shining brightly at him. It was so familiar, and then he heard a sound that he thought he would never hear while his eyes were open. The high monstrous howl rang through the forest and it made him freeze. Hook looked around with wide eyes and suddenly a lone figure passed through the dark forest. Without even giving it a second thought the pirate bolted towards the figure, his enemy completely forgotten.

It was like in his dream. Just like in his dream. He knew what was coming next but he didn't want to believe it would happen.

The figure was human but it was too dark to be recognizable. From time to time when the moon light fell on the figure, bright red flashed before the man's eyes. The mysterious figure stopped in front of the river, he had fallen into yesterday, and fell to the ground. Hook stopped and his behind a tree watching the scene carefully. The red cloak was pulled off revealing Ruby. Killian's blood ran cold and he took in a shaking breath.

Ruby was on the ground struggling clearly in pain. She wrapped her hands around herself as her body started to shake violently.

Hook wanted to go and embrace her, ease her pain but fear had locked him in placed. He watched in horror as the beautiful maiden's form started to change. Her cries of pain turned into animalistic growls and howls, her body lost its human form and dark brown fur covered her fragile form. Killian watched as his mysterious beauty turned into a monstrous wolf, with piercing gold eyes. The wolf stayed still looking at the water, its breaths coming out slow and hollow. All of a sudden the pirate's body could move again and he found himself stepping closer to the creature.

- Ruby. – He whispered under his breath but the wolf heard him and snapped its head towards him. It snarled and took a step towards him. The pirate took a step back lifting his hands in the air.

- Whoa, easy there love. I'm not gonna hurt you, alright? – He said calmly but the wolf growled and took another step forward.

- Ruby listen it's me Killian. Remember from the diner? Come on lass, I know you're in there. – He tried talking more and more as he backed away from the creature.

– Ruby, please it's me. – He tried again looking into the creature's golden eyes. But there was nothing, no realization, no sympathy, no love, just anger and hunger.

Suddenly the wolf lunged at the pirate and sank its teeth into his shoulders. Hook cried out falling to the ground. He kicked the creature again and again until it let go. He quickly scrambled away from it and got to his feet.

- Ruby, come on, love, I know you're in there! – He cried out backing away from the snarling creature.

Hook pulled out his gun and pointed it at the wolf. It didn't seem to care it just kept coming, blood trickled down its muzzle

- Damn it Ruby! – He cursed and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the ground making the animal stagger back.

Hook turned and bolted for the woods. The loud howl echoed through the forest and the pirate could hear the wolf behind him. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and in seconds the creature was on him scratching at his skin and snapping its jaw. Killian tried to fight it off, landing blows again and again kicking at it with all his might, but it was no use. All of a sudden the wolf lifted him in its jaw and tossed him into a tree. He fell to the ground with a loud thump and groaned.

The wolf slowly stepped towards him snarling angrily but then it stopped as its eyes landed on the broken figure before him. Recognition flashed before its eyes and it backed away. It let out a loud howl and ran away leaving the unconscious men on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ruby woke up she was leaning against a tree. She looked around trying to figure out where exactly in the forest she was and let out a sign. She had almost transformed in the town, which would have been bad. Ruby ran her hands through her face when she felt something wet. She looked down and saw that her hands were bloody. Panic filled her heart as she saw the scarlet liquid now dry on her fingers.

- I hurt someone. – She breathed starting to shake.

Ruby got up and closed her eyes trying to remember what exactly had happened last night. Small images flashed before her eyes. She was running, then she saw her reflection in the water, then she was angry very angry at something or someone and then Killian was there standing in front of her talking.

"_Ruby, come on, love, I know you're in there!" _

His words echoed through her mind and before she knew it she was running. Slowly as everything started coming back and Ruby felt her eyes began to water. She had attacked him! Maybe even killed him! He hadn't done anything to her!

She stopped when she caught his sent. Looking around desperately Ruby began to cry. And then she saw him. He was a few feet away from her on the ground.

- Killian! – She screamed and was on her knees by his side in seconds. His clothes were ripped and he was covered in blood. Ruby pressed her hand on his chest, but she was panicking too much and couldn't really hear anything.

- Killian! Killian, please open your eyes! Please! Please don't die! – She cried wrapping her arms around him. – Please! - She whispered and pressed her forehead against his.- Don't die.

A quiet groan escaped the man's lips and Ruby's head shot up.

- Killian! – She cried happily as he started to stir in his arms. – Calm down, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. – She smiled pulling him closer to her.

Ruby brought Killian to the hospital and left him there, leaving the baffled doctors without any explanation only the short comment. "Be careful, he doesn't like doctors very much."

The girl had decided to lock herself in her room and stay there. She wasn't going to hurt anymore people. Her grandma had tried to talk to her but Ruby simply brushed her off. After a week things seemed back to normal. Ruby hadn't seen Killian at all and she didn't want to. She didn't think she could look him in the eyes after what she did to him. She doubted he wanted to see her at all after the accident. So she went on with her daily routine thinking about her handsome pirate only from time to time. However she didn't know that right across the street, leaning against a tree was Captain Hook himself, looking at her. He cocked his head to the side and smirked.

- I do love a challenge. – He said not giving up on the beauty form his dreams.

The end.

P.S. My friend made a video based on my fanfic, it's really awesome so go check it out! :D :D

watch?v=wKpJfjS13Go&feature=


End file.
